


Cracking The Whip

by JennLaFleur



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLaFleur/pseuds/JennLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian has a present...for Syed, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking The Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed 29/01/12.

"You are joking."

"Nope." Christian grinned, presenting Syed with the "present" he'd just returned home with. He took in the wooden handle and multiple black leather tassels and pulled a face.

"And what on earth am I supposed to do with that?"

"Nothing at all. You leave it to me," Christian replied, with a wink.

"You thought I would appreciate a whip as proof of you 'thinking of me' while out shopping?"

Christian shrugged. "I happen to think you'll love it."

"You're unbelievable." Shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and incredulity, Syed turned to head for the bathroom, but Christian had already made up his mind – he wasn't going anywhere.

Syed heard it before he felt it. And when he did feel it, the pain was sharp and lingering. He spun back round to stare and Christian in shock.

"What the hell?"

Doesn't even have the decency to look sheepish, Syed thought to himself. He was still feeling the lasting effects of the crack Christian had just given him with the whip...and it wasn't actually all that bad. He felt a stirring below his belly mingling with the red hot feeling across his backside, and his face flushed with the realisation that what had just happened had actually turned him on.

Christian seemed to notice too, for his eyes glanced from Syed's reddened face down to Syed's crotch and his grin grew impossibly wider.

"Liked that, did you?"

"It bloody hurt."

"That's not what I asked you, Sy."

Slowly, he stepped closer to Syed, invading all his senses and making sure he was all Syed could focus on. He leant down as if to kiss him, but turned his head at the last second to hover at his ear.

"Turn around," he whispered.

Wordlessly, and trembling, Syed did as he was asked. This act of compliance was all Christian needed to know that Syed had indeed revelled in the sting of the whip - well, that and the obvious hard-on he'd displayed despite his initial indignation.

"Don't move."

Syed waited, eyes shut tightly in preparation, fists clenched by his side. Every second that passed heightened his anticipation - he wasn't sure whether it was anxiety or excitement. Christian made him wait for what seemed like an eternity. And when the strike finally came - across the backs of his thighs - Syed couldn't withhold a sharp intake of breath as his entire body stiffened. The wait had been even more arousing than the actual contact, and when he felt the pain half a second later, he let out a low moan.

Christian tossed the whip onto the bed and placed his hands on Syed's shoulders, turning him around to face him. When their eyes met, Christian found copious amounts of lust and want behind slightly watering eyes. He moved his head forward to kiss him, but Syed was even quicker, pulling him down by the neck until their lips met. Christian felt himself being pushed backwards, finding himself once again surprised at Syed's strength.

They landed on the bed together, Syed not relinquishing contact for one second.

As his head hit the pillow, he felt Syed straddle him, pulling desperately at his clothes. Reaching his hands down between them, Christian fiddled with Syed's belt buckle before undoing his jeans and pulling them down as far as his arms would reach. Tenderly, in contrast to the fierceness Syed was still kissing him with, he settled his hands on the back of Syed's thighs, feeling the heated skin caused by the whip. He slowly stroked over the area, soothing the lingering pain, as Syed finally came up for air with a moan, chest heaving. Christian looked down to find his shirt already unbuttoned - Syed didn't waste any time!

Christian arched his back slightly as Syed ran a hand down his chest, nails scratching lightly over his skin. He let out a gasp as Syed then leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth; sinking his teeth in for half a second before taking his time to sooth it with his tongue. Christian's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the influx of sensations being administered on him.

About five seconds later he felt the cool air hit his nipple as Syed lifted his mouth away, and the ticklish feeling of something being dragged along his skin. He opened his eyes again questioningly to the sight of his fiance, still bent over him, whip in his hand and a wicked grin on his face. He made a grab for the handle, but Syed pulled it back out of reach.

"I don't think so," Syed teased. "You're not the only one allowed to have some fun. Turn over."

He lifted himself off Christian for a few seconds to allow him to manoeuvre onto his front, using the opportunity to remove his t-shirt and toss it carelessly onto the floor beside them. Once Christian had turned over, he lifted his leg back over to sit astride him, pulling Christian's unbuttoned shirt off his arms to expose the skin of his back. Sweeping over the flesh with a loving gaze, Syed ran a finger slowly down the centre, smiling as the body below him pushed upwards, seeking more of his touch. He leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"Don't move."

Christian moaned, sensing what was to come, yet not being able to see. Leather whip back in hand, Syed waited as Christian's breath quickened in anticipation and his back tensed. Just a few more seconds...

"Shit!" Christian gasped as he felt the tassels hit him with force across his skin, before being dragged down to the small of his back. He ground into the bed, his cock hard and leaking, straining against his jeans. He felt Syed's hands a second later, massaging and soothing, followed by butterfly kisses all the way up his spine. The gentleness and love shown so soon after the burn of the whip overwhelmed Christian, and he pushed up again, giving Syed the hint to allow him to turn back over. As soon as he did, he pulled Syed towards him for a desperate kiss, pushing past his mouth with a searching tongue. He pulled back after a while, panting.

"No more whips, Sy. I want you."

Carefully, he rolled them over, Syed now on his back. He pulled Syed's jeans and boxers off before struggling out of his own. He leant over the gorgeous man before him and captured his lips in his once again, grinding their cocks together. Revelling in the sounds emitting from Syed, he reached over to the drawer containing the lube. Gently, he lifted Syed's legs up and inserted one slicked finger, then another, pushing and pulling. Syed sighed and jerked his hips forward, trying to get them in deeper.

"Shhh, baby, almost there," Christian murmured, using his other hand to stroke along Syed's flank to calm him down.

"Christian..."

Pulling his fingers away to make room for his cock, Christian smiled at his man adoringly before pushing forward, holding Syed's hips in place. Feeling Syed's hands digging into his thighs, he reached for one of them with his own, entwining their fingers and holding on tightly as he started to move in and out. Groans and whimpers filled the room, separated by heavy breathing as each of them struggled to maintain the feelings building inside of them.

"Sy."

Syed's eyes flew open at the whisper of his name and connected with Christian's. They wordlessly declared their lust and adoration for each other as Christian's thrust increased in speed. Syed moved his hand from a thigh to a bicep, gripping tightly as the feeling inside him grew in intensity. And judging by the increasingly irregular thrusts, the same thing was happening to Christian.

"Sy, I'm gonna..."

"Do it, Christian. Inside me. Please."

The begging was too much, and he came with a cry, still thrusting hard and deep as he spilled into Syed. Still shaking from the force of his orgasm, he made a grab for Syed's cock, now desperate to bring him to a release too. It didn't take long for Syed to reach it, coming with a long drawn out moan. Panting Christian's name, he reached for Christian's neck with a trembling hand and pulled him down for a slow, deep kiss.

Christian woke up sometime later to the wonderful feel of Syed's warm skin underneath him. He'd fallen asleep on his chest...oops. He lifted his head to find Syed smiling down at him, and he grinned back, relieved he wasn't squishing him. He felt Syed's hands settle in his hair, idley stroking his scalp, and he closed his eyes, trying to fight back the urge to purr.

Suddenly Syed squirmed in discomfort and Christian pushed himself off with his arms.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no, not at all. I think I'm lying on something..."

He arched his back awkwardly before pulling out the source of the problem. A wooden handle with various haphazard leather tassels. He rolled his eyes as Christian chuckled.

"Give it here."

Christian took the whip and got up to make his way over to the metal box on top of the wardrobe. Syed laughed as Christian dropped it inside before putting the box back and crawling into the bed again beside Syed, who looked at him stretched out on his back for a bit before giving him a nudge.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Eh?"

Syed gestured at his chest before patting it invitingly.

"C'mon, I know you were comfy here. And you were keeping me warm as well!"

Christian beamed and then rolled over to rest his head on Syed's chest, sighing as he felt arms encircle him in safety and warmth.


End file.
